Closer To The Edge
by EarlGreyLeaf
Summary: Our souls intermingle here. We are one in the same being, conversing out of habit, not necessity. Our Selves weave into and out of our composition, rending, then returning to become One. Post-R2


**SK-chan:** I originally wrote this for a fanfiction contest at a con I've been attending for 6 years (Relevant? Not really... lol), but was too lazy and tired to get up early and print it. -,-; So, here it is, for all of my lovely readers to muse upon. It helps if you listen, _really _listen, to the song either, before or while reading this. There is a bit of deeper philosophy implied in this, and I hope you can pick up on it, rather than just reading as-is. ;)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass, or 'Closer to the Edge.' Each is the property of their respective creators.

**Spoilers:** End of R2.

* * *

><p><strong>.:Closer to the Edge:.<strong>

**[A Code Geass Songfic]**

Does not all human kind crave emancipation?

Every soul is laced with curiosity. It is only natural. We wonder, just what would happen if the bonds into which the Everyman was born were broken? Enslavement and Sorrow inspire Action, Action brings forth Heroes, and Heroes give birth to Hope.

"_We are Heroes of Justice."_

I have seen it for so long, I once heard. Mankind's history is written in rebellions.

Man is compelled to find a Hero, a Savior, someone to rescue them, and bring them to ultimate happiness and freedom. This I know.

I was One.

* * *

><p>A presence presses into this milky pastel existence, a shift of color. A warmness tentatively reaches me, carrying the scent of trees.<p>

It can only be her. Finding my words, so long dormant, they shiver into motion, then flowing smoothly upwards, _"I don't remember the moment I tried to forget."_ Like glue, hesitant to leave,

"_I lost myself." Is it better not said?_

Her voice sighs into this colorful canvas, _"You were closer to the Edge."_

Silence.

Our souls intermingle here. We are one in the same being, conversing out of habit, not neccessity. Our Selves weave into and out of our composition, rending, then returning to become One.

C.C. laughs.

"_I remember when it was a thousand to one, then a million to two… I thought 'Time to go down in flames, and I'm taking you.' "_

There is a triumphant sadness in her voice.

I understand.

"_Because I was closer to the Edge."_

* * *

><p>I was a Hero once.<p>

I sought to free the Everyman from his bonds, lead the People from 'Egypt.'

Teach the Weak how to stand.

I lead them down the path to liberation. I fought and schemed, planned and attacked their chains of oppression.

All in the end, to have my Own betray me.

* * *

><p>Her spirit quivers questioningly.<p>

"_No," _I reassure, _"I'm not saying I'm sorry._

_Just that, one day, maybe we'll meet again."_

A pregnant pause.

"_Can you imagine a time when the Truth ran free?"_

She sounds nostalgic.

"_The birth of a Song." _I muse.

"_The death of a Dream." _She flares.

"_Of One closer to the Edge."_

* * *

><p>The King is the first to move.<p>

If a King doesn't move, his subjects are lost, stagnant, and waiting with but a sliver of optimism. They trust their King. Who else shall bring them salvation?

All too often, it happens that the subjects grow bold, carried so high on the King's back, that they forget their Journey, and turn on Him.

_This never-ending Story,_

_Paid for with Pride and Fate…_

* * *

><p>"<em>We all fall short of glory." <em>She comforts. _"Lost in our Fate."_

Memories stir, and there is a weight in our Heart. She wonders if I repent.

I know the answer even as the question still vibrates in this Core.

_No._

_I will never regret._

* * *

><p>I had done more than any Other had. Without me, it was not guaranteed any change would have ever been made. The thumb of Tyranny would yet be pressed down.<p>

_No._

_I am not sorry._

* * *

><p>"<em>I have lived my Life."<em>

It's quiet, then she resonates, absorbing my answer.

I feel her recede slowly.

"_And I will never Forget._

_And one day, maybe we'll meet again," _I feel her whisper.

"_When I'm Closer to the Edge."_

* * *

><p><strong>SK-chan: <strong> Lemme know what you think. :) R&R, pwease!


End file.
